Life full of mysteries
by MariaLesto
Summary: Sakura, a 17 years old girl, met 2 unique person on her first day going to Midori High School. The 2 unique person, Ayame and Yukio were acting weird on the first day. Can she unveal these two secrets?


The wind blows Sakura's shiny hair. "Sakura, did you wear my peach strawberry-flavored shampoo?''

Sakura's sister, Hinata , smack Sakura in the head. *TWACK* ''Ouch! What was that for? I'm just borrowing your not-so-good strawberry shampoo! It's not like I use your precious shampoo for other reason!'' Sakura pouted cutely. "Why don't you use your baby shampoo? You're still little to use my old strawberry shampoo.'' Hinata crossed her arms. ''Little?! I'm not little! I'm 16 years old! Although, my height….my height is only 156cm!'' Sakura growled. ''Haha! You sure are little~ Only 156cm.'' Hinata laughed loudly. ''Sheesh, I will grow! Taller than you!'' Sakura made a impossible bet. ''Haha! You're kidding, right?'' Hinata hold her stomach. ''Oh, I'm dead serious.'' Sakura gave a serious glare. ''U…uh! I better go to work!'' Hinata ran off quickly. ''Hahaha! She is scared!'' Sakura was smiling happily because she successfully made her sister shivers like hell. ''Well, better get going!'' Sakura ran off quickly to her school. While she was on her way to school, her mind is filled with school stuffs. ''Sheesh, freshman in high school, huh? I wonder if we will get bullied by seniors.'' Sakura was scared. Since she is very short, many delinquent like to bother her. ''I'm so scared.'' Suddenly…*BUMP* ''Ehh?! Gomen! Gomen!'' Sakura bowed to the stranger. ''Well, it's okay. I'm sorry too.'' A strange guy bowed to Sakura. Uh, he seems really polite. ''Well, I better get going now!'' Sakura waved at the strange guy. ''He was very tall. By the way, he is wearing my school uniform.'' Sakura thought. ''Maybe I should ask his name at school later!'' After tired running, finally, she arrived. Midori High School! Sakura's eyes were sparkling. ''I cannot wait!'' Today, the opening ceremony was boring. The baldy principal kept blabbing about academics. Sakura went to check what class she got. ''There it is! Hmm, class 1-E, huh?'' She said in her mind. ''I hope I can my friends there!'' Sakura was very determined. ''Must. Find. Friends.'' After a few minutes, she arrived at her class. 1-E, huh? There were some students chatting. ''Umm, ohayou, minna!'' Everyone stared at Sakura. ''Ehh?! Why is everyone looking at me? It's so embarrassing!'' Sakura thought. ''Ohayou!'' A girl smiled at Sakura. ''My name is Yoko Ayame, you can just call me Aya-chan!'' Ayame smiled sweetly. ''Ah…um, my name is Keitaku Sakura, y-y-y-you can just call me Sakura!'' Sakura's words were very stiff. ''Daijoubou, Sakura-chan! You can call me as your friend now.'' Ayame gave another cute smile. ''Ah, Aya-chan is so cute.'' Sakura said in her mind. ''Um, A-A-Aya-chan! Thank…thank you for being my friend even though we don't know each other yet.'' Sakura look to the ground. ''Ah, it's okay. I thought you were very cute since you're short.'' Ayame smiled. Sakura's jaw dropped. Sh-sh-short….sh-ort. Sakura's soul flew away. ''Eh?! Sakura-chan! What happened?'' Ayame poked Sakura. ''Aya-chan, daijoubou, daijoubou! Hahaha.'' Sakura faked laugh. ''Oh, sokka? Well then, let's find our seats, un?'' Ayame took Sakura hand. ''Eh?...Un!'' Sakura smiled. ''Kawaii~'' Ayame pat Sakura's head. Sakura sighed. After a while, they found the perfect seat. Window-seat! Ain't that great? ''It's so calm in here.'' Ayame fixed her ponytail. ''Un, it really is.'' Sakura smiled. ''Ne, Sakura-chan, do you think our freshman year will be…fun?'' Ayame put her chin on her palm. ''Why did you suddenly ask that, Aya-chan? Well, I don't know.'' Sakura scratched her hair. '' Un, betsumi.'' Ayame spaced out. Suddenly, the door smashed. ''HIKKK?!'' Sakura shrieked. ''Minna, I will be your homeroom teacher this year! My name Katsutoshi-sensei.'' The teacher introduced himself. ''Now,now, I'm going to do some attendance check.'' Katsutoshi-sensei was about to checked our attendance until there was a knock on the door. A tall figure was seen. After a long time, Sakura realized something. ''EH?! It's that guy!'' Sakura was surprised. ''Oh, Yukio-kun, you're late, as usual.'' Katsutoshi-sensei pat the tall figure's shoulder. ''Even sensei know him.'' Sakura thought. ''Go and find a seat.'' Katsutoshi-sensei pushed Yukio. Well, only the seat next to Sakura is unoccupied. ''Eh?! He is going to sit next to me?'' Sakura said in her mind. Yukio went to the seat next to Sakura. ''Ano, you're the guy from before, right? Gomen!'' Sakura bowed. *TWACK* ''Ah, ittai!'' She touch her forehead. "Are you okay? Sheesh, you don't need to bow.'' Yukio said while smiling. ''Eh, um, sure.'' Sakura look at Yukio with an observant eye. ''Ah, arigatou~ I only caused you trouble since I met you.'' She shed her tears. ''Eh?! W-why are you crying?!'' Yukio-kun panicked when I cried. ''Sorry, it's just it….*sniff* it's *sniff* hurts a..LOT!'' Sakura crying face were very ugly. ''Yeah, yeah.'' Yukio sighed. ''Oh, by the way, the name is Otonashi Yukio.'' Yukio smiled. ''My name is Keitaku Sakura.'' Sakura sniffed. ''Arigatou, Otonashi-kun. Sheesh, wish I would be more of a help.'' Sakura shed her tears. ''It's fine, plus, you're not giving trouble at all. Well, I could say you're a klutz.'' Yukio smiled. ''A klutz? I AM A KLUTZ!?'' Sakura cried more louder. ''Eh?! Don't cry more louder!'' Yukio comforted Sakura. ''Yare, yare, what are you doing Yukio and some….random girl!'' Katsutoshi-sensei shouted at both of them. All the other students were whispering to each other. ''I was just helping Keitaku-san, sensei. She hit her head on the table.'' Yukio explained. ''Sokka~'' Katsutoshi-sensei immediately believed Yukio. ''How can he believed you just like that?!'' Sakura was surprised. ''Well, he is my father partner. My father entrust him to take care of me at school. Mostly, my academics , of course.'' Yukio put his chin on his palm. The attendance check ended. (too lazy to say anything about it :3) ''Otonashi-kun father was really considerate about him.'' Finally, its recess! ''Sakura-chan, let's go to the cafeteria! I heard that they sold delicious breads! We should try!'' Ayame grabbed Sakura's hand. ''Oh, sure!''

Wait for chapter 2, ne? :3

SOMETHING FISHY GOING ON WITH YUKIO-KUN AND AYAME-CHAN! AND SORRY FOR MY UBERLY BAD GRAMMAR! (again :) AND FOR MY BAD ENGLISH TOO =.='' NOT MY NATIVE REVIEW!~


End file.
